Halloween Night
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Halloween Night (ハロウィーン・ナイト) ; Release Date : 2015.08.26 : 2015.09.16 (Analog Edition) ; Label : Japan: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : Hong Kong/Taiwan: King Records Company Limited : South Korea: King/Genie Music/Stone Music Entertainment ; Catalog Number/Price : KIZM-90297～8 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-297～8 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90299～300 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-299～300 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90301～2 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-301～2 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90303～4 (Limited Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-303～4 (Regular Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1205 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 : NAS-2024 (Analog Edition) Regular Edition Details ; CD # Halloween Night (ハロウィーン・ナイト) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A/B) Sayonara Surfboard (さよならサーフボード) / Team A #* (Type-C/D) Mizu no Naka no Dendouritsu (水の中の伝導率) / Team K # #* (Type-A) Kimi ni Wedding Dress wo... (君にウェディングドレスを…) / Team B #* (Type-B) Kimi Dake ga Akimeiteita (君だけが秋めいていた) / Team 4 #* (Type-C) Ippome Ondo (一歩目音頭) #* (Type-D) Yankee Machine Gun (ヤンキーマシンガン) # Halloween Night (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A/B) Sayonara Surfboard (off-vocal) #* (Type-C/D) Mizu no Naka no Dendoritsu (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Kimi ni Wedding Dress wo... (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Kimi Dake ga Akimeiteita (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Ippome Ondo (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Yankee Machine Gun (off-vocal) ; DVD # Halloween Night Music Video # #* (Type-A/B) Sayonara Surfboard Music Video #* (Type-C/D) Mizu no Naka no Dendouritsu Music Video # #* (Type-A) Kimi ni Wedding Dress wo... Music Video #* (Type-B) Kimi Dake ga Akimeiteita Music Video #* (Type-C) Ippome Ondo Music Video #* (Type-D) Yankee Machine Gun Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Halloween Night # Sayonara Surfboard # Gunzou (群像) # Halloween Night (off-vocal) # Sayonara Surfboard (off-vocal) # Gunzou (off-vocal) Analog Edition Details ; CD # A Halloween Night # B Halloween Night (off-vocal) Included Members '"Halloween Night"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Lee Kaeun Center) * Team A: Kim Seolhyun, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Jeon Somi, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Moon Byulyi, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Matsumoto Hinata, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Kwon Eunbin * Team 8: Kawamura Ayano '"Sayonara Surfboard"' Team A (チームA) (20 Members) (Kim Seolhyun Center) * Team A: Choi Yewon, Choi Yuju, Elkie Chong, Heo Yoorim, Hwang Eunbi, Jeon Soyeon, Ji Suyeon, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kang Lena, Kim Doyeon, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Kim Yewon, Kwon Chaewon, Lee Kaeun, Myoui Mina, Son Hyejoo, Wang Yiren '"Mizu no Naka no Dendouritsu"' Team K (チームK) (21 Members) (Kim Jiho Centers) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Ha Sooyoung, Hirai Momo, Jeon Somi, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kato Kokoro, Kim Jiho, Kim Suyun, Liu Xiening, Moon Byulyi, Nakano Ikumi, Park Jiwon, Shimoguchi Hinana, Song YuQi, Wang Chingyi, Yang Hyesun, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi '"Kimi ni Wedding Dress wo..."' Team B (チームB) (20 Members) (Kim Sihyeon Center) * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Iikubo Haruna, Im Nayeon, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Jung Yiyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Jennie, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Kim Sojung, Lee Gahyeon, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Oh Hayoung, Park Chorong '"Kimi Dake ga Akimeiteita"' Team 4 (チーム4) (21 Members) (Kwon Eunbin Center) * Team 4: Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jo Serim, Jung Haerim, Kang Mina, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Dahyun, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Minji, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Simyeong, Lee Yukyung, Min Karin, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yeh Shuhua, Yoon Songhee '"Ippome Ondo"' (16 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team A: Kim Seolhyun, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Jeon Somi, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Moon Byulyi, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Matsumoto Hinata, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun '"Yankee Machine Gun"' (18 Members) (Kim Seolhyun & Jeon Somi Centers) * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Seolhyun, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Jeon Somi, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Moon Byulyi, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Matsumoto Hinata, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Yoon Songhee '"Gunzou"' (7 Members) * Team K: Jung Soyeon, Moon Byulyi, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong General Information Halloween Night is the 41st single (43rd overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * First senbatsu of Kawamura Ayano. * First A-side center position of Lee Kaeun. * Last senbatsu and single of Jung Soyeon. * Last single of Ha Sooyoung, Jeon Soyeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Jinsol, Kim Yewon and Kwon Chaewon. * First AKB48 and 48 Group single to have an Analog Edition. * Sold 1,187,633 copies on first day sales, the highest first day sales for an AKB48 non-election voting single, until the release of Sentimental Train. * Yankee Machine Gun was used as the theme song for Majisuka Gakuen 5. * Gunzou was used as the ending theme for Majisuka Gakuen 5. * Gunzou is Jung Soyeon's graduation song. * First single after the AKB48 Spring Shuffle 2015. * This is the eleventh AKB48 single with an English name. The first one being BINGO!, the second being River, the third one being Heavy Rotation, fourth being Beginner, fifth being Flying Get, sixth being GIVE ME FIVE!, seventh being Gingham Check, eighth being So long!, ninth being Labrador Retriever, and tenth being Green Flash. * The Theater Edition cover is Lee Kaeun's first ever solo cover. Category: AKB48 Singles